


"Can I sit here?"

by havewemetbefore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havewemetbefore/pseuds/havewemetbefore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles and Lydia sit next to each other in a crowded hospital room, something changes. From that day on, they find themselves drawn together in a tale of love, loss and new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Can I sit here?"

“Can I sit here?”  
He glanced up to see a bright flash of red hair and a tear streaked face. The girl asking the question would have been the most beautiful he had seen if she hadn’t looked quite so … devastated.   
She began talking again, rapidly and with a few cracks as that of someone who’d been crying and was afraid to start again. “I only ask -- it’s just that -- well you must have noticed that it’s fairly busy, and there’s no seats left. I’m sorry I’ll just leave you alone.”  
“No.”  
She turned around timidly with a manner of someone very unsure which seemed out of place on her.   
“No?”  
He paused then, when he finally managed to unhinge his jaw, he said, “I mean, the seat’s empty. I guess I really should have said yes. I’m sorry, ugh just sit down please.”  
The girl seemed a little stunned.  
“Of course you don’t have to. Oh god. It sounds like I’m ordering you around. I just mean, sit here. If you want to.”  
The girl seemed so shocked by his behavior that briefly a short laugh escaped her lips. It lasted only a second, but she seemed to light up from her kaleidoscope green brown eyes to her full cherry red lips. Then, the laugh ended as did the girl he had just so briefly seen.   
The girl pivoted slightly, and walked back to the seat. As she settled into her seat, Stiles studied her, discreetly and non creepily of course. Her demeanour seemed a contradiction. Almost everything about her from her clothes to the way she moved seemed to imply innate confidence. However, a few little things undermined that. The traces of wiped away tears and smeared mascara on her face. The slump to her shoulders. There was an overall sense of tragedy that seemed to hang over her.   
A second later, he realized the stupidity of his thought. Of course tragedy seemed to hang over her. They were in a hospital waiting room for God’s sake.   
FInally, Stiles settled back into his very uncomfortable chair. As he (for probably the thousandth time) silently cursed the hospital’s furniture choices, he resolutely decided to put the girl out of his mind.  
This turned out to be hard. Well, he thought to himself, maybe she wants me to ask her a question. It might distract her. The voice in his head that always sounded a little too much like Cora said, yeah sure Stiles, she definitely wants you to bother her. She’s only sitting in a hospital room, probably awaiting to hear whether someone close to her died or is paralyzed or something like it. Great idea. Stiles decided not to do it.  
A few minutes later, though it felt like hours in his opinion (he had observed time seemed to move slower in the waiting room). Stiles did something stupid. He spoke.  
“Who are you here for?”  
For a second, she didn’t even seem to notice. Finally, she lifted questioning eyes and made a motion as if to say, do you mean me. He was struck once again with the odd contrast of shyness against everything else about her. It just seemed, well, odd.  
Currently, the girl seemed to be deciding whether or not to answer his question. She must have decided in favor of it because she opened her mouth, and after that she couldn’t seem to stop the words from pouring out.  
“Allison -- my best friend -- well, I got the call an hour ago. I was the last call on her phone apparently. So, I got the call, and I came here and now well they don’t have news. And, her dad’s in France, and my parents are useless. I just really don’t know what I’m going to do now.”  
He raised his eyebrows in a rather confused manner, and she realized (though technically she had more than answered his question) he was wondering what had actually happened.  
“She was stabbed or mugged or I really don’t know. Either way she has a knife wound, and I don’t really understand what’s just happened. Which, I’ve already made very clear, I suppose.”  
Well now he’s even more confused, she thought to herself. When she opened her mouth the final time, she finished, “I’m sorry if that’s nonsensical. When I’m worried, I tend to go on tangents. “  
She now fully expected the boy to think she was crazy (although she was not sure why she cared, she had much bigger and worse problems, oh Allison), and she certainly wasn’t expecting him to raise his finger and point behind her.   
She turned and realized a doctor was fast approaching them. When she recognized him as the one who she’d talked to earlier when she got there (approximately twenty minutes ago now), she began to stand up.  
The boy opened his mouth, just as she was turning. “Stiles Stilinski.”  
What’s a stiles?  
“It’s my name.” He must have sighted her confused expression. I mean, how could she be expected to think someone would name their kid that.   
“Lydia Martin.”   
Then she walked toward the doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I'm an insecure writer who needs motivation.


End file.
